Madness Between Friends
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: What's madness between a few friends? Nothing, that's what. A collection of short (Really short) one-shots of madness, murder, and heartbreak. I do not own Girl Meets World.
1. Riley Laughs

Note: I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney does.

Riley laughs at everything.

Riley laughs at her father's quirky behavior.

Riley laughs at her little brother's behavior.

Riley laughs when Maya tells her a joke.

Riley laughs in a kind way when Farkle asks her out.

Riley laughs nervously when Lucas kisses her hand.

Riley laughs at everything.

Riley doesn't laugh when Maya kisses Lucas.

Riley doesn't laugh at betrayal.

Riley cries,

cries,

and cries.

Riley stops crying.

Riley begins to laugh.

Riley is still laughing as she makes her way to Maya's house.

Riley puts on a calm face as she is invited inside by Maya.

Riley chuckles as Maya turns away from her.

Riley takes out the butcher knife from her pocket, laughing.

Riley chuckles as Maya turns around and sees the knife.

Riley laughs as Maya screams, and screams, and screams.

Riley laughs as she slices,

and slices,

and slices Maya over and over again.

Riley keeps on laughing as Maya lays there, bleeding through the slash in her neck.

Riley laughs,

And laughs,

And laughs.


	2. Bound (Riley 2)

**Bound (Riley #2)**

 **Written by NightmareNerd**

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney does. I finally managed to upload a second part to a fic that I've written! I know, amazing right? This is another one-shot and does not reflect the events from the previous chapter.

I'm thinking about going the whole collection of one shot direction. Hopefully I can write more in the future! Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Maya wants to scream, but can't.

Her mouth is covered with duct tape.

She can't move either.

Her arms and legs are tied to a chair.

Worse than all, her legs are numb.

She wants to scream.

Maya really wants to scream.

Her best friend is standing over her.

Riley is smiling.

She is smiling really wide.

Riley is covered with red.

Red from Maya.

Maya can feel pain.

Her arms are covered in slashes, up and down.

Maya's arms bleed.

Riley is holding the knife.

The knife drips red.

Maya wants to scream, but even if she could.

No one would hear her.

The room is soundproof.

Riley doesn't want to hurt Maya.

But, Maya broke Riley's heart.

Riley wants Maya to love her.

Love her.

Riley loves Maya.

More than friends.

Riley wants Maya.

Riley needs Maya.

Maya doesn't love Riley that way, though.

She's straight.

Riley slashed her wrists a lot that night.

Riley laughs as she takes off the tape from Maya's mouth.

Maya begs.

Maya pleads.

Maya cries.

Riley raises the knife.

Maya screams.

Maya's silent.

Maya stares at Riley with glassy eyes.

Glassy eyes full of love.


	3. Soul Mates (Maya 1)

**Soul Mates**

 **Written by Nightmare-Nerd**

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Girl Meets World. Characters and the rights to the series belong to Disney Inc.

* * *

It's the absolute truth. She loves her, more than Riley knows. Her brown hair and brown eyes make her melt. Whenever they touch, whether by accident or not, she feels electricity and her cheeks warm up. Although that is all good and all, she wonders if Riley feels the same way about her. If she tells her, and if she does feel that way, then she will be happy. But, if she doesn't, then it'll be okay. After all, she has a knife hidden in her room. She'll make her love her, one way or another. She has many ways to make her love her. One is a knife and another is a hammer. And another is her own two hands wrapping around her throat, squeezing, squeezing, **_squeezing_** until she turns blue. Whatever the way, she'll make her love her for what she really is. Her soul mate. Her one and only. Forever and ever and ever.


	4. Talking (Riley 3)

**Talking**

 **Written by Nightmare-Nerd**

 **Author's Note:** I do not own the characters of Girl Meets World and the rights to the series itself. Disney and Disney Channel do.

* * *

"Hey, buddy." Maya said, cheerfully greeting her friend. Riley would have screamed, loud and shrill, if it hadn't been ages since this started. The bathroom light was shining brightly overhead as she looked up at her best friend, her hair dripping. A sigh escaped from her lips as she grabbed the closest towel in her reach, wrapping it around her wet hair, still fresh from her recent shower. This was getting too annoying, her best friend showing up in the most of unexpected places. She couldn't blame her though as Maya was her best friend after all.

"What, Maya?" Riley sighed gloomily, as she crossed her arms.

"You know, you really shouldn't go to school today."

"Why not?"

"We could stay here. And watch TV."

Riley sighed, rolling her eyes. She wasn't up to fight with her.

"Okay, Maya..."

As the conversation dragged on, Riley didn't notice her father Cory standing in the open doorway, staring at his teenage daughter. Nor did she notice that she was talking to her own reflection.


	5. Best Friends (Maya 2)

**5\. Best Friends**

 **Written by Nightmare-Nerd**

 **Author's Note:** I do not own the characters of Girl Meets World and the rights to the series itself. Disney and Disney Channel do.

* * *

Maya Hart is _best friends_ with Riley Matthews.

 _Best Friends should never fight._

Maya and Riley don't fight that much, even though they do argue sometimes.

 _Best friends should always tell the truth._

Maya holds Riley up to honesty and Riley does the same thing for her.

 _Best friends should be friendly to one another._

Maya doesn't call Riley names and even when she does, she does it playfully. Riley never calls anyone names.

 _Best friends should always stick together._

Maya and Riley always hang out together around the city. At the mall, at school, at the park, around their own houses.

 _Best friends should always be there for each other._

Maya is always there for Riley and when the time comes, Riley is as loyal as a puppy.

 _Best friends should always tell the other everything._

Maya and Riley don't keep secrets from each other, they tell each other everything. No dark secrets, no sins unaddressed, no shameful guilt. They know everything about each other.

 _Best friends should always comfort the other._

Maya and Riley never let the other cry without a shoulder to cry on. Just like how she's crying right now.

 _Best friends should never abandon the other._

Maya won't let Riley leave her alone on this world. The car speeding down the street, the car that hit Riley, that left her broken and bloodied on the pavement, won't separate them. Nor will it end their friendship. Maya would rather die.

 _Best friends should always support the other in their plans._

Maya knows that if Riley faced the same dilemma concerning her death, she would have chosen to stand on the top of the Empire State Building too. She would also stand so close to the edge of it, feet one inch from a free fall below.

 _Best friends should always stay together. Forever._

Maya will make sure of it.


End file.
